


One day

by jalpari



Series: • Yizhan Diaries • [7]
Category: Actor RPF, Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Magical Realism, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25758865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jalpari/pseuds/jalpari
Summary: Prompt:Yibo gets transported 10 years into the  future. He ends up spotting future Xiao Zhan and decides to follow him.All my other Yizhan stories -Yizhan diariesYizhan AUsMy Twitter -@jalpari_yizhan,@yizhanmood(Turkish translation (Wattpad))(Turkish translation (AO3))
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo & Xiao Zhan, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Series: • Yizhan Diaries • [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611649
Comments: 73
Kudos: 399
Collections: BJYX Prompt Fest 2020





	One day

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Türkçe available: [One Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26486995) by [wybestboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wybestboy/pseuds/wybestboy)
  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [bjyx_fest](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjyx_fest) collection. 



* * *

It was the sound of a police siren in the distance that jolted Yibo awake. His eyes opened abruptly just in time to see the rapidly approaching ground as he rolled off the couch and onto the floor.

“What the-” he groaned as he attempted to break his fall and failed. “Oww.”

He sat up rubbing his nose that bore the brunt of the impact and looked around. 

_Why the hell am I on the couch? Oh._

His brain reminded him of how he had landed up on Yixuan’s couch. He had an argument with his boyfriend. Something that was beginning to become too common an occurrence lately. 

_No._ Yibo caught himself just as his thoughts began to spiral again. _I can fix this. It’s just a bad phase. Happens in every relationship. Zhan-ge is worth it._

He stood up and yawned and stretched all the kinks in his body out. 

“Xuan-ge!” Yibo called out. “Thanks for letting me crash here last night!”

“Xuan-ge?” Yibo walked around the house but after a few minutes, realized Yixuan wasn’t home. 

_Maybe he had to leave for work._ Yibo shrugged.

He picked up his phone but for some unknown reason wasn’t able to make any calls or send any texts. He groaned in frustration, eventually giving up.

_It’s still early. Maybe I can walk home. It’s just a few blocks from here._

The crisp and cool morning woke him up completely. Yibo bit his lips nervously as he stepped out alone, no team, no bodyguard. He had pulled his hoodie on as snugly as possible to hide his face. But something felt strange as he kept walking. There was barely anyone around, but the people who were there were paying him no heed whatsoever.

_That’s strange. Not one glance._ Yibo wondered as he walked past the security guard. _Maybe I’m more inconspicuous without a whole entourage following me._

As he walked the few blocks that lay between Yixuan’s home and his own, the strange feeling in the pit of his stomach grew. He couldn't exactly put a finger on it. Nothing seemed out of place or incredibly different. Yet, something felt odd.

_Maybe it’s this fight with Zhan-ge. I just need to resolve it and see his smile again and everything will be alright._ Yibo pulled his hoodie tighter around him and hastened his pace.

When he reached his building, he entered it eagerly, not completely missing the fact that his own security guard seemed to pay him no attention.

_What is with everyone today? Isn't it his job to keep track of who comes in and out?! What if I was a stalker!? No time. First, Zhan-ge._

Yibo waited impatiently as the elevator made its way up to the top floor. When the doors slid open, he jogged to their apartment and paused outside the door, making himself more presentable. Just as he was about to knock on the door, it opened and Yibo’s breath hitched when a woman stood on the other side. 

“Umm…who are you?” Yibo blurted. “And what are you doing in my home?”

“Come on, sweetie! We need to leave now or we’ll be late!” The woman seemed to call out to someone inside the apartment as she pulled on her sandals while holding onto the door for support. 

“Excuse me?” Yibo repeated himself, still bewildered. “What are you doing in my house?!”

“I’m here, I’m here!” Another woman joined her and placed a peck on her cheek. “Sorry. I’m ready. Let’s go!”

Both women seemed to completely ignore Yibo’s presence as they stepped out, forcing Yibo to back away in utter shock. One of them shut the door behind them and locked it as the other continued speaking.

“I can’t find anything still. It’s been a month since we’ve moved in but there’s still so much unpacking to do!!” She groaned. 

“We’ll get it done, don't worry,” the other spoke gently and then leaned in and kissed the other woman on her lips. 

Yibo’s eyes widened and he looked away partly in embarrassment and partly in confusion at their lack of reserve in front of him. When he turned around again carefully, the two women were walking to the elevator hand in hand. 

“What the fuck is going on?! They moved here a month ago!? Into our home?! And why did they act like they didn't even see or hear me!?” Yibo exclaimed in frustration. “What’s going on?!”

He stepped to the door and began knocking on it.

“Zhan-ge?!” He called out. “Zhan-ge!!!”

There was no response. He tried his key but much to his shock, they didn't work either. Yibo looked around, panic beginning to rise in his chest, and made a dash for the elevator. He ran to the security guard once more.

“I need to make a call…it’s urgent. I-”

He paused suddenly when he realized that the man wasn't looking at him.

“Hello? Excuse me?” Yibo tapped the man on the shoulder.

When the man still didn't respond, his panic turned into something like fear. He circled around the man to face him and waved his hands in front of his face.

“Hey!” He called out once more.

The man didn't so much as flinch. 

_What the hell is going on!??!_ Yibo’s heart began racing. 

He looked around desperately, the panic and fear now combining forces. He felt his helplessness begin to suffocate him and before he knew what he was doing, he let out a yell.

“Can anybody hear me?!?!?!”

The man cleaning the lobby kept mopping. 

“Can…” Yibo hesitated but then went on slowly, “can anyone see me?”

He had expected it but the shock was nonetheless devastating. He stood in the lobby of his building where he lived with Xiao Zhan, facing the absurd reality that no one could see him, hear him, and his home was apparently now occupied by two women who had moved in one month back. 

_But that’s not possible. Up until last night, I lived there…we lived there. Zhan-ge…_

Yibo’s heart came to a screeching halt. 

_Where is Zhan-ge? What happened to him?!_

Yibo found himself walking to the waiting area. He needed to sit down. He needed to-

_What the fuck?!_ His mind kept repeating. _What the fucking fuck?!_

_What if I’m stuck like this?! What if I never see Zhan-ge again?!!? Is this how we end!?!? With the last thing being a fight?!? Am I stuck being invisible?! Will I ever be able to return to my life._

Yibo started finding it harder and harder to breathe with every passing second. He looked around, trying to ground himself in his surroundings - in this absurd, strange, irrational reality. It was then that something caught his eye. There, on the side table, lay some newspapers and magazines. And on it, was the one face he so frantically needed to see right now.

_Zhan-ge._

He grabbed the magazine and felt a tiny wave of relief wash over him as he clung to the one thing he knew in this world. The one thing that made sense. Except-

_This? This can't be right?_

His eyes scanned the cover.

_March 2030._

_2030._

_20 fucking 30?!?_

“I’m asleep,” Yibo shook his head furiously. “I’m dreaming. That’s what this is. A fucking nightmare.” 

He slapped himself a few times and shut his eyes tight. 

“Wake up, wake up, wake up,” he began chanting and shaking. “Wake the fuck up!” He pinched himself.

At long last, he opened his eyes and looked around and then at the magazine still in his hand. Nothing had changed. He let out a dejected sigh and fell back in the seat. His eyes, however, found their way back to Xiao Zhan’s face on the cover as always. And it was then that he noticed the words.

_Xiao Zhan’s secret life revealed!_

Yibo quirked an eyebrow and opened the magazine to the listed page. Both his eyebrows shot up in the next moment, when he was face to face with several grainy photos of Xiao Zhan. The article went on to ‘expose’ Xiao Zhan’s secret married life with a woman and a baby. 

Yibo’s heart and brain stopped functioning. It was as if time had stopped and the only thing that existed in the vacuum were echoes of his last conversation (more like fight) with Xiao Zhan. 

_“Yibo, we’ve been together for so long now. How can you still be so insecure?! How can you still not trust me?!”_

_“You’re not denying it either!!”_

_“I am not going to dignify your questions with a response. How many times have I tried to tell you that just because I have dated women before doesn’t mean that I will leave you for a woman!!”_

_“Then why are these rumors resurfacing!? Of you...with her.”_

_“Because that’s how this crazy circus works! It’s not real. None of it is real. People like seeing us together. So they come up with all kinds of stories and theories and splash photos of us everywhere. You are not new to this industry! God damn it, that’s what people did with us too!”_

_“You need to deny these rumors.”_

_“You know that will only make it worse. Why does it matter, Yibo!? I am happy with you. We are happy together. Why does anything else matter?”_

_“If we can never come out in public, the least we can do is not be associated with someone else!!”_

_“That makes no sense! We can't control everything else. The only thing we can control is us! And I have made promises to you! Promises that-”_

Yibo shut his eyes hard and cursed inwardly.

_Wow. I was really a dick to him, huh? Can't believe he had to beg me to believe that he loves me and would never leave me. Guess I deserve living through this hell in my dream._

“It’s not a dream,” a calm voice spoke suddenly.

Yibo nearly jumped out of his own skin as his eyes flew open and he saw a short, smiling man standing in front of him. Short as in barely a few inches. And in front of him as in on the side table where the remaining magazines still lay. 

“Wha-wha-wha-” Yibo stammered.

“You fell asleep wishing you could just see the future. Well,” the tiny man looked around, arms spread wide, “welcome to the future.”

“Uhh…” Yibo managed to sound.

“Quick rules - as you’ve already figured out, no one can hear or see you. Your phone doesn’t work here. And you can’t change anything no matter what you do or think.”

“Huh?”

“See it all you want now. But you can only see it, not live it. You should have been more careful with the wording of your wish,” he shook his head in amusement. “It’s a common mistake.”

“What wish? I didn't make a wish!” But before Yibo could say or ask anything more, the man began vanishing into thin air. 

“And don't forget…you can only go back to living your life if you really really want it with every fiber of your being.”

“Wait!!” 

It was too late. The man was gone. 

Yibo shut his eyes again.

“I really wanna go back. I want to be alive again. I want to live my life again. I want to go back to Zhan-ge and make it right!”

He squeezed his eyes as hard as he could to match the fervor of his words and then opened them again.

“But he said I could go back if I really, really wanted it,” Yibo groaned.

He fell back on the seat again and covered his face with the magazine, groaning louder and louder, letting all his frustration out.

* * *

His phone told him that two hours had passed when he got to the spot. 

_10 years._

_10 years in the future, Zhan-ge has a wife and child?_

_No, it can't be. We couldn't have ended because of a stupid fight like this, could we have?_

Before his thoughts could run wild, however, Yibo froze a few feet from the bench he was making his way towards. It was a source of comfort, the spot, which is why he had sought it out in this moment of crisis. There, on the very spot where he and Xiao Zhan had confessed their feelings to each other for the first time in the wee hours of a random night, sat a very familiar figure.

_Zhan-ge._

Yibo rushed forward and circled the bench to stand in front of his boyfriend. His eyes widened when he saw the man’s face though. His Zhan-ge looked older and somehow, although Yibo should really stop being surprised by it every time, had become all the more handsome and alluring. 

_Fuck. He looks so sexy._

“Zhan-ge!” Yibo cried out even as his brain told him there would be no response.

As was expected, Xiao Zhan could neither see nor hear him. Yibo put his disappointment aside when he noticed the strange look on Xiao Zhan’s face. He seemed worried, anxious, disturbed. His hands were clasped together on his lap and he was staring into a distant point, lost in his thoughts. 

Then, with a sigh, he stood up and began walking away.

Yibo followed Xiao Zhan, itching to touch him, to hold his hand, to caress his cheek, to kiss his soft lips. With each passing minute, however, he could sense Xiao Zhan’s growing tension. 

_He doesn’t look happy to be going home._

Yibo looked around nervously, trying to figure out where they were but he couldn’t recognize the neighborhood.

_It seems super private and upscale._ Yibo observed. _Maybe, when I get back, I should recommend a place like this for us. So much more privacy and security._

Yibo tried not to obsess over all the things he had assumed would happen for the last thought to come true. That he would somehow find a way back. That he would somehow find a way to get Xiao Zhan to forgive him. Again. And that he would somehow avoid this so-called future where Xiao Zhan had a wife and child.

He followed Xiao Zhan into the large home that was safely tucked within the large estate, surrounded by greenery behind the walls. His heart froze when he noticed a woman emerge from the house and smile at Xiao Zhan. 

“There you are,” she smiled and walked towards him. 

Yibo could see Xiao Zhan schooling his face and plastering a smile on it. 

“What took you so long?” She spoke in a teasing yet gentle voice. “You look tired.”

Yibo’s eyes were fixed on her hand that was now placed on Xiao Zhan’s arms.

_Is this his wife?!_

“I was just…working,” Xiao Zhan smiled back.

_Why is he lying to her? Are they having a fight? Is Zhan-ge not happy?!_ Yibo couldn’t deny the slight hope that bloomed in his chest. 

“Well…go on inside. I’ve made your favorite dishes. I’m done for the day unless there is something else you need?” The woman adjusted her purse, which Yibo only then noticed, on her shoulder.

“Thank you, jie,” Xiao Zhan sighed and squeezed her hand. “We’re so lucky to have you in our life!”

_Jie?_ Yibo felt confused.

“It’s my job as your cook, Zhan-Zhan!” The woman chuckled.

_Cook?_ Yibo looked at the woman with wide eyes.

“You’re so much more than that to my family!” Xiao Zhan pouted.

“Alright, alright…don’t act cute with me. Go on in and eat properly. Your family is waiting.”

_Family._ Yibo’s heart rate began spiking.

“Is…is he home too?” 

The woman nodded with a kind smile and then patted Xiao Zhan on her shoulder before leaving. 

_He?!?_ Yibo’s heart was practically thumping out of his chest. _Is Zhan-ge with a guy?! With me!? Are we still together!?_ Yibo beamed from ear to ear as he followed Xiao Zhan into the house.

He bit his lips and his mind reeled as he tried to take in everything all at once. The house and everything in it. The look on Xiao Zhan’s face as he made his way upstairs. 

Xiao Zhan walked up to a room and then paused. He then took a breath and was about to turn the knob when the door opened slowly and out walked a man. Yibo peeked from behind eagerly, relentlessly curious to see the figure that was emerging from the dark room.

_I wonder what I look like ten years older!! I hope haven't gone bald-_

Yibo’s thoughts came to a screeching halt as Xiao Zhan took a step back to let the person step out of the room. His eyes froze, unblinking, on the tall man that stood in front of Xiao Zhan, smiling softly. 

“Hey,” the man spoke in a gentle voice.

“Hey,” Xiao Zhan smiled back. “Sorry, I got late because-”

“It’s alright,” the man shook his head, dismissing Xiao Zhan’s apology, “I get it…it’s been a long day, huh?”

Xiao Zhan bit his lips and looked down, his face suddenly growing heavier than the weight of the silence in Yibo’s mind.

“Yeah…”

“Are you okay?”

The man placed a hand on Xiao Zhan’s shoulder and gave it a light squeeze.

And that did it. The expanding vacuuming in Yibo’s mind crashed in on itself in the moment it took to register that gesture. All at once, all the thoughts began whirring loudly in his head and his mind was in a tizzy.

_Is this…are they…is that man…are he and Zhan-ge…are they...have me and Zhan-ge…!!?_

Yibo choked on his own thoughts. The world started spinning. And then just as abruptly as the commotion in his senses had begun, it came to another screeching halt when he managed to catch some more words.

“…your angel is sleeping soundly inside.”

With those words, the man nodded at Xiao Zhan and left him at the door, making his way down the stairs. Yibo eyed him, as his turbulent emotions tore him apart, and sized the man who was now giving Xiao Zhan another fond look over his shoulder. 

_Stop looking at my Zhan-ge like that!!_ Yibo raged.

He turned to see Xiao Zhan smile back just as fondly before entering the room and felt his heart ache at the soft looks the two had given each other. 

Xiao Zhan walked inside and Yibo watched as he disappeared into the darkness, torn between following the man who now held his Zhan-ge’s heart ten years later and find out more about him and following his Zhan-ge in an attempt to understand what happened that caused them to part.

As always, he gravitated towards Xiao Zhan helplessly. 

Yibo slid into the room through the partially open door and then gasped as he saw the scene that lay before him - Xiao Zhan, bent over a crib, smiling at a sleeping baby.

_So he does have a child now?_ Yibo trembled. _With that man?_

Yibo’s entire face felt warm now. He could feel the back of his eyes burn. He clutched the side of the door to steady himself as he watched Xiao Zhan gaze at the child lovingly. 

“You’re a sight for sore eyes, baobao,” Xiao Zhan whispered. “Your baba needs a hug when you wake up, okay? For now, baba must go deal with papa.”

_So it’s true. This is their baby. This is Zhan-ge’s family._ Yibo could feel his heart shatter in that moment. _I lost him._

* * *

Yibo stayed rooted to his spot even after Xiao Zhan left the room. As his Zhan-ge had passed him by, his hand had automatically reached out for his but Xiao Zhan hadn't felt a thing. 

A few seconds later, the silence was broken by a soft gurgling sound. Yibo made his way to the crib and wiped his tears when he saw the baby squirm in her sleep, a frown appearing on her innocent face. 

_What happened? How did we-_ Yibo began thinking.

“Please, calm down,” Yibo heard Xiao Zhan’s voice not too far away on the other side of the door. 

He walked back to the door and pressed his ear against the door.

“It was just a stupid gossip magazine,” Xiao Zhan’s voice seemed like it was trying to placate somebody.

“I know…” the other person responded, “it’s still…disturbing. You should clarify that none of it is true. That you don't have a wife!”

“You know that will only make it worse! And I can’t just deny one part of the rumor! Do you want me to deny that I have a child too?”

“It’s bad enough that we can’t come out in public! But to have sit here and listen to them talk about you and your perfect family with a wife and child-”

_Stupid man._ Yibo shut his eyes and cursed. _What is he complaining about?! Why does he even care about that other rubbish when he already has everything in the world right here in the palm of his hands. He has a family with Xiao Zhan, he has Zhan-ge’s devoted love, he has a home where he can come back to Zhan-ge and a beautiful baby that is theirs!! And he’s still complaining!?_

Yibo opened his eyes all of a sudden as his thoughts sank in further. 

_I’m one to talk._ Yibo let out a bitter chuckle. _I was just as blind. Crying over everything I didn't have, instead of treasuring what I was lucky enough to have. Doubting the love of someone so loving and loyal._

“Please, sweetheart…you have to let this go…and accept that this part of our lives is out of our control.”

There was silence. 

“You know how much I love you…and our life together…let them think whatever they want,” Xiao Zhan pleaded. “We can’t let them ruin what we have. We need to do whatever we can to protect us.”

The other man didn't respond and Yibo felt his anger build up at the thought of Xiao Zhan having to prove himself over and over again just like he had made him do.

_No._ Yibo huffed. _This man needs to grow the fuck up and not stress Zhan-ge so much!!_

Yibo frowned and opened the door hurriedly, ready to give the man a piece of his mind, completely forgetting the reality of his situation. He stepped outside, his angry words already at the tip of his tongue, when his breath caught in his throat and his voice got stuck beneath it as well.

There, in front of Xiao Zhan, with his arms crossed across his chest and a dissatisfied scowl on his face, stood a very familiar figure.

“What the fuck,” Yibo whispered in shock. “What the fuck!” He exclaimed out loud once more. “Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck!!” Yibo ran forward and stood between them, face to face with the other person. 

His eyes flitted over the entire face, taking in all the features he recognized despite the signs of aging. 

“Zhan-ge!!!” Yibo spun around, his entire face lit up with utter delight and joy. “It’s me!!! It’s me!! You’re with me!! We’re still together!! OH FUCK! We have a baby!! What the actual fuck!! This is fucking amazing!!”

Yibo gasped and sputtered as reality sunk in completely. But before he could blurt any more expletives, he found his feet leading him down the corridor and into every room and nook and corner of the house. He laughed freely, feeling his heart and steps become lighter with every passing moment, as he explored the house - his home. 

He stopped only when he came to a wall that was filled with framed photos of their life together. Yibo felt his heart expand and grow tenfold as he saw each photograph. Photos of him and Xiao Zhan through the years, photos of them with their parents, photos of them with their friends, photos of them on vacation together, photos of them and the baby and-

He felt time stop when he saw one particular photo.

A photo of Xiao Zhan and him, in white suits, baring their hands to the camera in the foreground, while they smiled and kissed in the background. On their hands, shone two simple wedding bands. 

Yibo’s eyes welled up again as his heart swelled with joy as he placed his fingers on the photo, lovingly, longingly. In that moment, only one thought invaded his mind, heart, and soul.

_I want this. I want all of this._

He closed his eyes and let the tears gush out. In that moment, there was only one place he wanted to be.

_Zhan-ge._

* * *

It was the sound of a police siren in the distance that jolted Yibo awake. His eyes opened abruptly just in time to see the rapidly approaching ground as he rolled off the couch and onto the floor.

“What the-” he groaned as he attempted to break his fall and failed. “Oww.”

He sat up rubbing his nose that bore the brunt of the impact and looked around. 

_Why the hell am I on the couch? Oh._

Yibo looked around, bewildered.

_Wait. I’m…back? Here? At Xuan-ge’s place?!_

He scrambled up and grabbed his phone from the coffee table. There were no messages or calls from Xiao Zhan.

_Did that…did that really happen?_ Yibo shook his head and knocked on his forehead. _What a strange dream!_

Ten minutes later, Yibo was standing outside his own apartment door, panting after having run the few blocks from Yixuan’s flat to theirs. This time, his security guard had recognized him, startled as he was at the sight of a sprinting Yibo yelling out a hello.

He unlocked the door and entered the flat, half expecting his key to not work or for the two women to appear out of nowhere and claim the flat as their own. When neither events occurred, Yibo felt confident that this was, indeed, his real life.

“Zha…Zhan-ge?” Yibo called out hesitantly.

When there was no response, Yibo grew worried once again and barged into the bedroom. 

_Please let him still be here. Please let this be my present reality. I don't think I can go another minute without seeing Zhan-ge._

“Yibo?”

Yibo turned around hastily and on seeing Xiao Zhan standing outside the bathroom, with bed hair and in rumpled pyjamas, couldn't hold himself back any more. He walked up to Xiao Zhan, who looked uncertain and worried, and threw his arms around him. 

“I’m so glad you’re here!!! And you can see me!!!” Yibo exclaimed.

“What?” Xiao Zhan raised his eyebrows. “Where else would I be? And why wouldn't I be able to see you-”

Before Xiao Zhan could finish his inquiry, however, a set of soft but dry lips crashed into his mouth and enveloped his lips. Yibo kissed him fervently, almost desperately. He crowded into Xiao Zhan until he had him against the bathroom door. Xiao Zhan gasped as Yibo deepened the kiss and soon, let himself be swept away in it.

He wrapped his arms around Yibo in return, pulling him closer, until they were a tangle of lips and tongue and limbs. When they finally pulled apart, panting for breath, Xiao Zhan’s eyes were wide with confusion.

“Wha…so you aren’t mad at me?” 

“I have no reason to be mad at you, ge,” Yibo shook his head and spoke in an urgent voice. “Are you mad at me? Because I’m so stupid and insecure??” Yibo rambled at full speed. “I keep doubting you, and getting jealous, and you keep having to convince me that you love me and I make it harder than it has to be and you must really find me annoying!”

“Hey…hey,” Xiao Zhan cupped Yibo’s face and tilted it up towards him. “Where is this coming from? I’m not mad. It was just a silly fight. It’s okay. You’re not stupid.” He flashed him a concerned smile.

“I just…I…I had a bad dream and thought…you and I were…done,” Yibo muttered. 

“You crazy, boy,” Xiao Zhan cupped his cheeks and kissed his nose. “It was just a dream. There is no reality in which you are not in my life forever.”

“I know, ge,” Yibo smiled as he remembered the rest of the dream. “But in this reality, I’m going to make sure I never cause you any unhappiness ever again. I will never doubt your love and promises to me. Ever. No matter what.”

With those fiercely blunt and determined words, Yibo buried his face in Xiao Zhan’s chest and hugged him tightly. Xiao Zhan remained still for a second, unable to process the sudden outburst but then chuckled fondly and hugged him back.

“As long as I have you by my side,” Xiao Zhan kissed Yibo’s head and whispered, “I will always be happy.”

“Always, ge. You’ll always have me by your side.”

“We’re going to have a long, happy life together, Yibo,” Xiao Zhan pressed lazy kisses onto Yibo’s head, temple, and cheeks.

“With a little baby girl,” Yibo added on before he could think about the words leaving his mouth.

Xiao Zhan kisses ceased.

“What?”

Yibo froze. He lifted his head off Xiao Zhan’s chest and raised his eyes, slowly, to meet Xiao Zhan’s.

“Uhh…”

“Yibo…” Xiao Zhan narrowed his eyes. “What did you just say?”

“I…” Yibo bit his lips but couldn’t help the smile that was stretching his lips. 

“Did you just say that we should have a baby girl??” Xiao Zhan narrowed his eyes.

“Yes.”

Xiao Zhan was rendered speechless at the self assurance in his voice. Before he could respond, Yibo leaned in.

“One day, Zhan-ge…one day we will,” Yibo whispered before closing the distance between them and sealing their lips together.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus: 10 years later
> 
> Xiao Zhan and Yibo are interviewing potential baby sitters for their newly adopted angel of a baby girl. Yibo's smile fades when the next candidate walks in - a tall man with a familiar face. It's the man that he saw in a perplexing dream he had once had ten years ago.
> 
> "Umm, thank you for coming," Yibo shook his head and showed the man the way out. "but no."


End file.
